gg_east_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's do the Time Stop again
Wendel goes back to town and locates who he can to head back into the Feywild to finally close the tear between planes. He gathers Undaria, Darklor, and Drip for his excursion. Once they arrive, they met a dryad that was about to attack but they showed the mark they have acquired to show that they are friends of the Fey and the Feywild. The dryad was pretty hurt already but was able to transport the group closer to where the battles were taking place via plants. When they come out of the tree, they came upon a regiment of the Eladrin army that they were able to talk into getting them through the front lines and to the tear itself. While taking to the commander, Drip felt compelled to follow a voice she heard saying that it can help them. After a few attempts, the voice finally showed itself. It was a red skinned teifling that called himself V. They were only trying to find a friend to share a word with. He bestowed boons to Wendel, Drip and Undaria. After which, he disappeared saying that he would see them on the battlefield. They were able to work with the army and make it through to the tear. The rip was being guarded by a Balor, a pair of Goristro and a Molydeus wielding a glaive. After a round, "A rather large, humanoid creature with large wings", also known as a Pit Fiend, showed up on the field. It took the Goristro's attention, thus taking them out of the fight. After a hard fought battle, where Drip had to be revivified, the small team managed to come out on top with only Wendel being conscious with 4 hit points and the other 3 making saves. After this, V made themselves known in the battlefield quite battered and bruised. He provides some assistance in the study of how to close/heal this rift. Here asks everyone to get a long rest as they'll need their strengths to close it. After the long rest, Wendel communicates with Grumble for assistance. He comes back to the prime material plane to gather the item and a few other members to help with harvesting the demon. Here shifts back to the Feywild with Fussibul and Ratimir in tow. While Wendel went through his workshop montage, Darklor was doing his rounds keeping his eyes open for other demon attacks. Someone tried to charm him and he managed to save. He found out that it was a female with bat like wings, a tail, and little clothing. He tried to question her but she wouldn't speak. He cast at her and she seemed to enjoy the pain. He was able to figure out that this was a Succubus. He drew near to her and was almost taken but ended up just walking away from her. After his workshop montage was done, Wendel came back out and, upon suggestion from V(with a little help from his own calculations) planted the staff that he created to draw magic from the plane itself to help heal this tear. After that was started, and all the planar based spells were used, the tear finally closed with a burst of energy hitting everyone around with force damage and the staff winking out of existence, this was V casting Time Stop just before the shockwave hit and hiding the staff away for himself. Everyone plane shifted back, via Wendel, and this far Wendel and Dsrklor(finally) were able to retain their knowledge of ever going to the Feywild. Fussibul and Undaria have forgotten the trip. Drip and Ratimir have not yet made their saves.